Korath the Pursuer
|gender = Male |DOD = 2014 |title = The Pursuer |affiliation = Ronan the Accuser |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actor = Djimon Hounsou |status = Deceased}} Korath the Pursuer was a Kree mercenary working for Ronan the Accuser under the order of Thanos with orders to locate the Orb. He choose to remained loyal to Ronan once the Orb was found and was killed by Drax the Destroyer during the Battle of Xandar. Biography Early Life Trained by Thanos Since his youth, Korath would be often trained alongside Thanos' adopted daughters Gamora and Nebula, becoming one of the most dangerous and feared warriors in the universe.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Encounter with Star-Lord to find the Orb]] Having made a deal with Ronan the Accuser to assist in his own quest for revenge, Thanos sent Korath to work under the Kree for a time. Under the orders of Ronan, Korath led a platoon of Sakaarans to take Nebula and Gamora to Praxius IX when a lead for the Orb appeared there. The lead turned out to be false, and the party left empty handed. Following up another lead, Korath travelled to Morag to investigate another possible location of the Orb. from Star-Lord]] While hunting for the Orb on Morag, Korath found that Peter Quill had already located and successfully stolen the Orb. Korath and his soldiers took him hostage while Quill attempted to talk his way out of the situation by first claiming he was unaware of what he had found, although Korath noted that he was in fact clearly a member of the Ravagers. Quill then tried claiming to be a legendary outlaw going by the name Star-Lord, who Korath had never heard of. ]] Tired of his foolishness, Korath refused to listen and ordered his squad of Sakaaran soldiers to take Quill and the Orb back to Ronan the Accuser for questioning onboard the Dark Aster. However, Quill managed to escape by shooting Korath in the chest with his Quad Blasters and killing his Sakaaran soldiers with a Plasma Sphere. Korath survived due to his own enhanced skin and body armor and attempted to kill his attacker by shooting back at him. ]] Quill escaped through the hole in the wall and Korath gave chase across the surface of the planet. Quill was just able to get to his ship by using a Gravity Mine to incapacitate Korath's soldiers. While Quill attempted to start his ship, Korath ordered all of his men to build a cannon. By the time the cannon was ready, Quill used his ship to escape back to Xandar as Korath tried and failed to shoot him out of the sky, as he watched furiously as Quill flew away. ]] Korath returned to the Dark Aster and informed Ronan the Accuser, Gamora and Nebula of events on Morag and of the outlaw Star-Lord, who his sources had informed him was planning to sell the Orb to a dealer named Broker on Xandar. Ronan ordered Gamora to travel to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Quill when he attempted to sell it to Broker, while Korath remained behind and continued to command Ronan's army, being deemed unworthy to find the Orb.Guardians of the Galaxy Betraying Thanos is too powerful]] Having successfully retaken the Orb from the traitorous Gamora, Korath was present when Ronan the Accuser presented his prize to the Man Titan, with Korath holding it up for Thanos to see. However Ronan decided to betray Thanos and keep the Orb's power to himself, despite Korath warning that Thanos was too powerful to dare challenge. betray Thanos]] The Orb's power caused explosions on the Dark Aster as Ronan consumed the power into his Cosmi-Rod and told Thanos that after he had destroyed Xandar, he would kill the Mad Titan himself. Korath was disturbed by this due to how extremely powerful Thanos is, and questioned his master's decision as he believed that Thanos was the most powerful being in the universe. However, Ronan reassured him that with the Orb's power, Thanos would not pose a threat. Battle of Xandar ]] During the Battle of Xandar in which Ronan the Accuser's forces attempted to finally exact their revenge against the Xandarians, the Dark Aster was attacked by the combined forces of the Ravagers and the Nova Corps. Korath led a small unit of Sakaaran soldiers in defending the Dark Aster, as they matched through the ship, they encountered Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Groot who had boarded the ship with the intention of killing Ronan and stopping his attack. ]] A fight ensued between Korath's forces and the Guardians of the Galaxy, in which Korath personally fought Star-Lord, seeking revenge for their earlier battle. Korath soon easily over-powered his human foe and mocked his attempts to kill Ronan and reclaim the Orb. As Quill was thrown across the space, Korath stood over he and noted that he would ensure none of them would ever make it to Ronan's location as he and their men would kill them all first. ]] Their fight was interrupted when Drax the Destroyer defended Quill and attacked Korath. Korath briefly gained the upper hand, but the tables were turned and Korath was pinned against a wall by the incredibly powerful Destroyer. Drax proceeded to finally kill Korath the Pursuer, as he tore out a cybernetic part of his head while reciting his attempt at a metaphor while Korath's body spasmed from the electric shocks and he dropped to the ground dead. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Korath had strength that rivaled that of Drax the Destroyer thanks to his Kree physiology and his cybernetic augmentations. He could jump from great heights and land in a crouched manner unfazed, with the ground beneath him being left with a crater marking where he landed. His blows could hurl a grown humanoid several feet across the air at great speed. However, Drax was able to overpower and pin him against a wall, leaving him helpless before Drax ripped of a cybernetic part of his head, killing him. *'Superhuman Durability': Korath was resilient to the point where he could destroy stone by landing on it after falling from great height. He was so durable that he was only stunned and hurled through the air by a lethal shot from Star-Lord's Quad Blasters. Removing the cybernetic parts of his head could kill him instantly however, as Drax killed him by doing so. *'Superhuman Agility': Korath had superhuman agility and reflexes, on par with Drax. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Korath trained throughout his life in hand-to-hand combat with the likes of Gamora and Nebula, although he often uses his natural powers to his advantage. When not using his strength and physical prowess in combat, he still had great skill in combat, being able to battle against Drax the Destroyer for a while before being killed. *'Expert Marksman': Korath used a Necroblaster in battle, being armed with it in an attempt to stop Star-Lord from escaping on Morag. Relationships Allies *Ronan the Accuser † - Leader *Nebula *Sakaarans Enemies *Thanos - Former Master turned Enemy *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer - Killer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora - Former Ally turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Korath was a Kree cyber-geneticist, and the founder of a project to develop cybernetic warriors for the Kree militia. *Korath's early designs included blue skin, but painting Djimon Hounsou's skin was scrapped during production.Korath's Concept Art References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Drax the Destroyer Category:Kree Category:Cyborgs